


Competition

by ElvenSorceress



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad leaves with deep bruises and scratches – some that have broken skin. But he always goes back. He always wants more. Ryan never says no. He never says stop. Chad doesn’t either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, I set this during their college years or later (in case anyone is wondering about a lack of underage warning.) I saw them as in their 20s.

It’s a competition. It’s always a competition. They fight and struggle and scream at each other. They’ve broken more than one piece of furniture, and it’s fortunate for both of them that Ryan is so careful about clothing. It can’t be said that he’s careful with them. Chad comes away with deep bruises and scratches – some that have broken skin. But he always goes back. 

He always wants more. 

And Ryan never says no. He never says stop. Chad doesn’t either. 

He starts wondering what it would be like. What would happen if he just gave in, if he let Ryan have control instead of fighting with him for it. It’s not as if Chad loses when Ryan wins. Though it is harder to put into practice. Chad has to stop himself from pushing back when Ryan slams him into the wall. Then it’s much, much harder than he thought. 

But he relents and lets Ryan have free reign with his body. He lets Ryan hold him down and drive into him, pounding slick and hard and fast. He lets Ryan climb on top of him and take him so deep that Chad doesn’t know how it doesn’t hurt. But fucking god, it’s good. 

Chad still fights after that. Occasionally just to piss Ryan off because Chad loves watching fire burn in those blue eyes. But he’s okay giving in. He wants to. Sometimes, he begs to. 

It should scare him how much he likes it, how much he craves it. It should be wrong. But then Ryan pushes him on his hands and knees, and licks him and teases him, and Chad doesn’t care anymore. He only thinks of being full and whole and Ryan’s. 

Chad holds on one night. He grips Ryan and doesn’t let him leave even after they’re covered in hot, sticky fluid. Letting Ryan go is something he’ll fight about, and it’s not something he’s going to lose. 

He kisses Ryan all over. Any place he can reach. It’s softer with more care and less intention. Completely different from normal. 

Ryan slowly turns away. “Don’t,” he whispers. 

Chad freezes, suddenly worried and confused because Ryan’s asked to be fucked and slapped until he’s red and raw and practically crying from being overloaded with sensation. He’s never wanted to stop. 

He looks more terrified and helpless than Chad’s ever seen him. A surge of protectiveness overtakes Chad and he holds Ryan closer, touching him gently, murmuring anything he can think of that’s soothing. 

Ryan bites his lip hard and shakes his head. “Please don’t.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. It’s supposed to be nothing. It’s supposed to mean nothing.”

Chad frowns sadly and strokes Ryan’s hair. “Ryan, it’s never meant nothing.”

It’s probably the wrong thing to say, which Chad conveniently realizes after he’s said it, but he couldn’t take it back even if he wanted to. 

He watches Ryan think and trying to puzzle that out, and thinks about leaving a deep mark on Ryan’s collarbone. 

“But. I thought you wanted fast and rough and just… the sex.”

Chad grins and trails his tongue over Ryan’s lips until they open. Leaning over him, Chad breathes into Ryan’s mouth, “I want you.”


End file.
